


one

by Annie_Thyme (the_fluffy_unicorn)



Series: letters to my future love [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Love Letters, Poetry, Romance, it's all very, romantic and shit, thyme poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluffy_unicorn/pseuds/Annie_Thyme





	

honey, I say and the word  
falls off my lips, silent, soft  
honey, I say, I wish you were here,  
I wish you were, as simple as that  
it’s not that I can’t  
live without love, without someone  
with their head on the pillow  
next to mine –  
I don’t mind,  
I like sleeping alone.  
  
but honey, I say, there are  
so many, too many words  
inside me  
tickling my heart,  
scratching my throat,  
begging to be  
set free.  
  
they will make you smile, those words,  
they will make you laugh  
(I love your laugh even though  
I don’t know you  
yet)  
they are too tender, too soft for  
anyone else to hear,  
they may be too cheesy, cliché, overused –  
but think about it  
just for a bit  
my dear,  
wouldn’t you want to be near  
and let me say them,  
one by one,  
those words that I  
have for you?  
  
to see me  
holding my breath  
waiting  
for the words that you  
have for me  
to be – finally, finally –  
set free.  



End file.
